Leo's gone
by Sunala
Summary: To those of my readers that have read 'Leo's dark lust' you are about to become very mad. This is what would have happened it Leo was really became what he was trained to be for the past 14.8 years of his life.
Leo's POV

I am on top, I have him turned over. I scratch my nails across the carpus. "Leo!" I hear and my eyes pop open. I sit up with my arms around my knees. I look around and see Mikey and Donnie in my room.

Mikey was closer to me, with Donnie's cock ring in his hand, and a stern face. Donnie was father back, fear and terror. I smell coper of blood. "Donni-" I didn't get far before a ring was put in my face.

"Do you think this is a game?" Mikey asks me. I look at the clock. If is 4am. If Master Splinter wakes up it will end badly for all of us. I stand up and tower over Mikey.

"I know this is not a game. You know it's not either. If you want things to go well, you will not question me again." I inform him. I see don in the corner of my eye, he is not sure if he should fight me, or stay out. I make eye contact with Mikey and see that strength. I close my eyes. He rabbles on about something.

One week ago

Practice ended, and I was going to work on getting Raph when Splinter grabbed my arm "I have a few more things to go over with you." He told me, and I nodded. The others were gone, and the door was shut. "I know you are planning to group your brothers together, and fight me." He said.

I look at him with fear, "Air." He commands me. I turn around and lift my ass into the air. Instead of fucking me, he teased me some, and then pulled me out enough to put a ring on my cock, and then turning the ring on. I grew fast, and it was painful fast. "Stand." He tells me.

I stood. "If you don't want me to break your lover myself, you will do it." He told me. It is getting harder to think. He has never put one this small on me before. I start to tremble from it. "Is this too much?" He asks me.

"Y-es. Y-ou caaa!" I moaned. He did something to it, or it is doing something.

"I see that what I have done before is not going to work. You will break them, and it will be you who does this to anyone you see fit." He told me. I shook my head no as the feeling gets stronger. I started having a hard time thinking. "In the morning you will see me. You will come and see me at 5am. You will see me after practice. You will see me in the afternoon, and you will come see me at night before you go to bed. Each time you see me this is what we will be doing." He informed me.

"If-f-f I-I Don't?" I asked him. He smiled and walked over to me.

"I will tie each of your brothers up, and I will take them, you will watch with that thing on, and by the end of it, it will be your turn, and your mind will be so lost that all you will want is to have them." He told me. "Now you will repeat everything I tell you. And you will do it." He told me.

Three days later I was able to stand and tell him. "I will fuck them. One of them will be for shoving my cock into his ass. One will be for shoving my cock into his mouth. One will be for letting my feeling out on." I recited the first part. He then pulled me out, and put that ring on. I shuddered as I started getting harder faster than before.

He starts showing me picture. The first is Raph. "He is the one to get my cock up his ass." I said as I was trained to. The next one was Donnie "He is the one I gag with my cock." The third is Mikey. "He is the one I let out on." I finish that part.

Next is the part where he shows me a picture of all of them. "They are all living toys, nothing more, and nothing less." I said. This was the last time he was doing this to me. After dinner till the sun rose we went over the same things over and over again. By the time we were done I couldn't think of anything.

"Now, you will do what you have been trained to do." He said, and then sent me on my way.

The present

I sweep his feet out from under him, pounce on him, pinning him, and start nipping, biting and licking his neck. "Ow. Leo! Stop!" He shouted. The door opened and Master Splinter walked in.

"What is going on in here?" He asks us. I was too busy with Mikey to care. "Leo!" He said. That snapped me out of it. I was standing. "What is going on?" Ask me once more. He is being too calm.

"I was teaching Mikey to keep calm. I got lost in the feelings of it though." I answered him. He smiled. He looked at Mikey and then Donnie. I looked over to see Don, he seems lost.

"I am proud of you my son." He says. My face sours at the word son. "You are doing as I tot you. I am very proud of you." His smile grew as he spoke. This is the realist I have ever seen him smile. I started to smile back. I looked at Mikey; I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"I lost you Leo." He said before crying. Donnie went to his side to comfort him. This makes me a little upset. I don't know what the feeling is. "I asked you not to become him." Mikey sobbed. The part that should be scaring is that he was right, and I didn't care.

"I did ask you to become my lover Mikey, and you agreed to it." I say with a smirk on my face. "Father, could you make him understand what I was saving them from?" I ask looking the Master Splinter. He smiled

"I could do so, but you must also know how to keep them inline yourself my son." He tells me just before grabbing Mikey's arm and pulling him away.

"How could you!?" Donnie shouted at me. I turned and look at him; he was the anger that was in my eyes, because he shut his mouth in an instant.

"Crawl to bed now." I tell him calmly. He starts to crawl only to run into Raph, who was glaring at me. "You two are never to touch each other, in any way." I tell them. Donnie turned his head down and crawled around Raph. Raph held his glare.

"I thought I could help you and that you felt like…" He says shutting his eyes.

"You will go back to your room, and work on yourself. In the morning I will fuck your ass for three hours." I tell him. He looks at me appalled. "Or I can take you right now for four hours?" I suggest, He struggles to breathe and walks away.

Good, now I can get to sleep. I need to be rested for fucking Raph in the morning.


End file.
